


and you came crashing into my life

by probablyasleep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyasleep/pseuds/probablyasleep
Summary: “We live in adjacent apartments and one day I accidentally knocked a hole in the wall and into your living room I’m really sorry oh my god you’re naked” AU





	and you came crashing into my life

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please have mercy. I know this is the most well-written story, but I hope by writing more and more I'll slowly improve. This may turn into a multichapter work, but for now, it's kind of just a shitty one shot. Unfortunately, I can't remember where I got the au from! It was from a post on Tumblr, but I can't find it. If anyone knows where it came from let me know so I can give credit. Also, I'm terrible at writing ending sentences. I'm so sorry in advance.

Rey’s new apartment was perfect. Yes, it was on the smaller side and not in the nicest neighborhood of Coruscant. And yes, the appliances that came with the apartment were from the 80s and the few pieces of furniture she had mostly were found free on street corners, but it was still her’s. Rey Jakken finally had the one thing she always dreamed of, a home to call her own.

* * *

Kylo Ren hated his apartment. He hated how small it was and how much smaller it felt when all 6’4 of him actually inhabited it. He hated the thin walls and how he could hear every argument going on in the building, even if it was three floors above him. He hated the cheap bed that was only just big enough to fit his whole body and the terrible sofa that creaked every time he sat upon it. From the shit, outdated carpet to the tacky popcorn ceiling, Kylo Ren hated it all.

But what filled Kylo Ren with the most rage was the damn traitor who single-handedly exposed at least a fourth of The First Order Alliance, an international cartel that dealt with weapons, drugs, and if the price was right, the disappearance of your worst enemies. It was the traitor’s fault that he was now in temporary hiding, stuck in a dodgy neighborhood in one of the most crowded cities in the country.

Kylo Ren knew he should be thankful in some way. As much as he hated where he was now, this safe house was much better than an execution chamber, the place he would most certainly end up if he had been caught by the authorities. It was the place where many of the First Order operatives currently were. Moden Canady, one of the men in charge of arms deals, had been sentenced to death by firing squad last Friday.

Last Friday Kylo Ren had been angrily been beating a punching bag for three hours straight before eating a shitty microwave dinner and going to bed. It had been his routine for two months now while he was waiting for further instructions from Snoke, the head boss of the First Order. It was what he was doing this Friday as well, but with a different punching bag. He had broken the other one… and then two more after that. This was his third punching bag this week.

He slammed his fist over and over into the same spot on the red material all whilst imagining it was the gut of the traitor. Yet it still wasn’t enough. He strode across the room and grabbed his throwing daggers. They flew from his hand and landed into the bag with a satisfying thud sound. Sand poured from the puncture wounds.

 _“Oooo, another one bites the dust! Great job, kid.” a husky voice said as knives decimated the sand filled body of a crudely made dummy._ Kylo quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of the memory.

_“You know, the only person with a deadlier aim than you is your mother. Trust me, you do not want to piss her off when she’s chopping up vegetables in the kitchen. I say that from experience.” The man laughed as he clapped his son on the back._

He didn’t know why these memories were coming back now, but he got increasingly angrier until his temper boiled over. Kylo let out a shout as he ran up to the dummy and yanking it off the chain holding it to the ceiling. He threw it into the wall with little effort, sand flying everywhere as it did so.

There was a loud CRACK and a high pitched shriek. He looked up to see a massive hole in the wall and a shivering, naked woman standing on the other side. They stared at each other, wide-eyed for a moment, before she grabbed a pillow from the couch adjacent to the new opening and ran into another room, the door slamming shut behind her.

"Fuck," Kylo said out loud.

* * *

Rey had gotten used to the pounding sound over the past month that she had been living in the apartment. It’s not like she could do anything about it. The one time she tried to complain to the landlord, Teedo, about it he had just told her that her noisy neighbor paid triple her rent so “he could do whatever the fuck he wanted” for all Teedo cared.

It wasn’t the worst thing in the world either, she convinced herself. It always stopped around 11 pm, giving her an adequate amount of time to sleep in peace. Plus, she was used to loud, unpleasant sounds anyways. Working in a scrap metal shop there was always the high pitched drill and the unpleasant scrapes of ragged metal along the concrete floor. Rey just made sure now to take an extra pair of earplugs from her station so she could use them at home.

However, for the life of her, Rey could never figure out what the thudding was. At first, she considered maybe it was a headboard banging against a wall from lewd acts, but then again she doubted that anyone could go for three-plus hours a day. Unless, of course, there was more than one person. But Rey had never seen anyone come in or out of the apartment, plus from what Teedo said it seemed like there was only one guy living there.

 _Maybe he’s building something_ , Rey thought to herself one day. But then again, Rey was quite familiar with the sound of hammer against various materials from working in the shop. Whatever it was, it remained a small mystery in her life compared to the big looming ones from her childhood.

That was until one fateful Friday night.

* * *

 

It was around 10 pm when Rey had gotten home from her busy work-filled day. She had hopped into the shower to scrub the extra grease and grime that the shop had left her with. Upon exiting the shower she realized she forgot a change of clothes. Rey scurried from her warm, humid bathroom and into her living room where she had left her basket of clean clothes that she needed to put away.

She had just grabbed a pair of underwear when something came bursting from her wall, narrowly missing her as it landed on the ground in front of her couch. She shrieked as the large object passed her naked body.

When it landed it was clear to see that it was a broken punching bag with sand leaking from slits in it and spilling onto her floor. Clutching her underwear in one hand, she began to shiver from what was almost a near-death experience.

As she turned her head to look at its place of origin she saw a tall man staring wide-eyed at her naked body.

Time froze for a moment as they took each other in then quickly unfroze when she remembered she was naked. Grabbing the closest object near her-in this case it was a pillow from her couch-she made a desperate attempt to cover herself as she ran into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Well, at least the mystery of the mysterious thumping sound was solved.


End file.
